


Cotton Candy Kisses

by WishingOnWhishaw



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: (i guess), Carnival, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingOnWhishaw/pseuds/WishingOnWhishaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce takes Adam on their first date. Adam shouldn't be surprised to find out how much of a huge romantic Bruce is.</p><p>written for a fic dialogue meme with the prompt: "This isn't exactly what I had in mind." + bruce/adam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cotton Candy Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> There's basically no plot here, just tooth-rotting fluff. Bruce seems like he'd be terrible for this sort of stuff, so hey. Enjoy!!

Adam is quickly learning that Bruce is the biggest hopeless romantic in the whole world. Bruce is playing the true gentlemen, and Adam wants to be annoyed, he really does, but he just can’t.  
  
“You know,” Adam starts, leaning against the counter. “When you asked me on a date, this isn’t exactly what I had in mind.” Bruce just grins at him, holds out the stuffed animal which had just been handed to him by the stall attendant.  
  
“I’m full of surprises,” is Bruce’s response, and he looks so damn happy, Adam can’t help but smile back at him.  
  
“You really are,” he laughs in agreement. Bruce’s smile seems to grow impossibly wider as he watches Adam laugh, sees Adam enjoying himself. He’s still holding out the prize he’d just won.  
  
“Here,” Bruce insists, moving the toy closer to Adam. It’s then that Adam really looks at it, sees what Bruce had chosen. It’s a stuffed monkey, and said monkey is wearing a red T-shirt. On the T-shirt, written in yellow letters, is the phrase ‘I ❤ you’.  
  
“You seriously won this for me?” Questions Adam, sceptically. The look on his face feels judgemental, at least to Bruce.  
  
“I mean, you don’t have to take it,” Bruce says quickly. It feels like Adam’s mocking him, and Bruce worries that this is too much, that he’s pushing things too fast, that he’s not giving Adam the space he needs. “It’s okay if you don’t want it.” Adam rolls his eyes at Bruce’s obvious panic.  
  
“Of course I want it, you idiot,” Adam replies fondly. He takes the monkey from Bruce, holds it under his arm to keep his hands free. He has enough experience with anxiety to guess what’s going on in Bruce’s head right now, and Adam wants to crush any doubts now, before they grow. So he steps forwards, brings one hand to Bruce’s cheek, cradling his face. Bruce’s world seems to stop as Adam leans in, presses a chaste but tender kiss to his lips.  
  
The moment is fleeting, seems to go as quickly as it came, but Adam pulls back and he has this soft smile on his face which makes Bruce’s chest feel funny. Bruce looks shocked, and it makes Adam giggle, nervous and giddy.  
  
“You okay?” Adam asks, emotions flitting between panic and glee. Maybe that was a bad idea. Though, his words seem to snap Bruce out of his daze and he doesn’t get a verbal answer, just Bruce flinging himself at him, wrapping his arms around Adam’s waist.  
  
“I’m amazing,” Bruce answers honestly. There’s laughter in his voice, and he’s overcome with disbelief because Adam just kissed him and this is their first date but it feels so right. Bruce feels like he could do this every day and never get sick of it. Adam echoes the laugh, wraps one arm around Bruce to return the hug whilst the other stays at his side, holding his monkey.  
  
Someone clears their throat next to them, and they spring apart again. Bruce sees the man looking at them and gets ready to ask what his problem is. Before he can do so, Adam pulls him aside, and it’s then that Bruce realises they’ve been blocking the prize counter the entire time. Bruce mutters an apology to the man they’d kept waiting, and Adam gives him a polite smile. He then slips his hand into Bruce’s tugging him away.  
  
“Where are we going?” Bruce asks, swinging their hands gently between them and letting Adam guide him through the fairground, past the rides with bright flashing lights and the stalls with carnival games.  
  
“I’m going to buy us some cotton candy,” Adam answers.  
  
“Hey, I’m supposed to be taking you on this date,” Bruce points out. “I should buy the cotton candy.”  
  
“You’ve already wooed me by winning me this,” Adam tries to protest, holding up the monkey. “Let me get this one okay?”  
  
“Kovic, come on,” Bruce whines. “You can buy the sweet treats on our next date, I promise.”  
  
“Oh, next date, huh?” Adam echoes teasingly before Bruce gets a chance to correct himself.  
  
“I mean, if you want that?” Says Bruce hurriedly. “Obviously I’m not assuming, but if you wanted to, then we could—”  
  
“I was just being a dick, of course I want to,” Adam interrupts. Bruce notices that Adam’s smiling, and knows he hasn’t fucked this up. “I have to have my chance to be a gentlemanly, over-the-top romantic just like you.”  
  
“Am I really over the top?” Bruce asks, frowning ever so slightly.  
  
“A little bit,” Adam laughs. “The loving monkey was cheesy. But I wouldn’t have you any other way.”  
  
“Good,” says Bruce, with a frim nod of his head and a squeeze of Adam’s hand. “Because I like being cheesy with you. And I’m totally buying the cotton candy.”  
  
“Bruce, that’s not fair!”  
  
“Don’t try and change me, Adam! This is just who I am.”  
  
“You’re a romantic sap,” Adam laughs, having internally admitted defeat.  
  
“And you love it,” Bruce teased in return, not even thinking about his words.  
  
“I guess I do,” hummed Adam in agreement, glancing to the stuffed monkey in his arm, and then to his hand which was still holding Bruce’s. All things considered, he could have done a lot worse.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt meme can be found [here](http://candykovic.tumblr.com/post/147157088104/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-line-of-dialogue-and-ill). if you want one of these fics, send a request to [my tumblr](http://candykovic.tumblr.com/) !!


End file.
